


From beginning to end 至始至终22

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终22

站在自己熟悉的橡树旁，这里曾经是Loki最喜欢的地方，广阔的视野和清爽的气息可以抚平他的烦恼，但现在，即使这里的风景依然没有改变，可Loki的心却已经变了。在短短的一年里，他经历了很多事情，刺激的冒险，丰厚的报酬，以及自己看似暴力但又甜蜜的初夜体验。要是强行让Loki回答他到底爱不爱Thor？答案是百分之百的肯定，爱。他对爱情从来都没有这么渴望过，甚至胜于年少时期的初恋.......可现实里并没有童话中的完美结局，当他被迫回到北欧，面对仆人们迎上来的问候时，Loki就意识到了这点。  
“恭喜您少爷”

 

梦醒了，是时候回到你真实的生活当中了，看着手中整版的封面报道，Loki头一次觉得会害怕起来，想到万里之外的Thor，早上起来看到这份报纸时的愤怒，也许那个冲动的家伙会发动导弹直接炸了他的老家，就像是东欧那次一样.....Loki忍不住扬起嘴角，只是笑意却显得有些苦涩

 

====  
“订婚仪式的流程基本就这些，如果两位有什么要求可以现在说出来”这是北欧最盛大的一次家族联姻，Harrison家的人邀请了全球顶级的策划公司来操办此事，他们当然很专业，只是Loki却恍惚的心不在焉。对面坐着的Harrison，他们彼此今天是第一次见面，但重点不是这个。对方一头金发，蓝眼睛、身高约在190公分以上，身形体态像极了某人？

 

“我觉得没问题，Laufeyson你觉得那？”  
很庆幸Harrison不是一个低音炮，要不Loki真的会脑内歪歪个不停

 

“.....我也没有意见”

 

“那好，我们将按照这个方案进行布置，感谢今天两位的协助，有问题我们再联系”策划方终于拟了最终方案，礼貌的道别后就离开了餐厅

 

“............”俩人独处的气氛有些尴尬，Loki觉得自己的银舌头像打了结，他盯着桌上早已凉透了的咖啡，不知道要说些什么话题，最要命的是他感到了心虚，甚至不敢直视对方的蓝眼睛

 

“你好，请帮Laufeyson先生换一杯咖啡”Harrison呼唤着服务生，他注意到了那杯凉咖啡，于是很绅士的为Loki又叫了一杯新的。

 

“谢谢您，嗯.............”Loki试着打开一些话题，但心中有个愚蠢的问题一直纠结着他

 

“不用客气，叫我Darren就行”

 

“Darren，我这个问题可能有些奇怪，但是我真的挺好奇的，你是Harrison家的独子吧”

 

“是的，全北欧的人都知道”Darren感到了疑惑，总觉得Loki像是在试探自己

 

“那远房亲戚那？家族分支什么的？.............对不起，可能我问的有些多了，你可以不用回答这个愚蠢的问题”Loki觉得自己荒唐的要命，明明Darren和Thor都是家中的独子，但他却非要给对方联系到一起

 

Darren先是愣了几秒，然后突然像是明白了什么，笑着对Loki说道：“你不用太拘束，你可以把我们的关系想的更简单一些，例如生意上的伙伴。我们从未出生的时候就被家长订了婚事，甚至在报纸登出消息后我们才第一次见面，所以你的心情我能够理解。以及....我之前稍微了解了一下你的情况，各方面的。你可能觉得我和你前男友长的比较像，但我可以很明确的告诉你，我们没有任何关系，比起你来说，我和Thor Odinson更是至今都不认识”

 

听完对方的话，Loki提着的心终于放了下来，Darren的坦白让他心中的负担减去了不少，或者说达成了某种共识。  
“也是，世界上怎么会有这么巧的事情，不过我欣赏你的坦白，这样很好，做生意比谈恋爱要简单的多。那么我们接下来谈谈条件如何？”

 

“谈条件可以，但要看是什么条件了？”Darren回答的很痛快，他知道Loki不是什么省油的灯，不仅脸蛋漂亮，头脑也机灵的很。他们就像是在谈判的商人，根本看不出任何像是情侣的感觉

 

“想必你应该已经知道了，现在新能源的配方在我手里，之前交给父亲的那份里我做了一些更改，我想用手里的真配方来换取今后的一些保障。”看门见山，Loki选择了直球攻击，当然他手里有筹码不怕会失败，即使一样是份假的。

 

“说来听听”  
得到了Darren的回应就等于成功了一半，于是Loki大胆的说出了他的条件

 

“要是把真配方给了你们，我就会成为Laufeyson家的叛徒，首先第一点，我需要你们对我的人身安全做好保障。”自从自己将配方交给父亲的那刻起，这样的担忧就一直困扰着Loki。Laufey早晚会发现其中的问题，到时候只怕他吃不完兜着走。而现在眼前就有个大好的机会，可以把这个问题的源头嫁祸到Harrison家去，让Laufey认为是Harrison家在中间捣鬼令他的儿子临时叛了变。虽然这样做Loki扔脱不了关系，但多少可以把父亲的部分怒火转移分散到Harrison家去。而以为拿到了真配方的Harrison家，会暂时保障他的安全，至于今后能不能被揭穿？就要看他自己的本事了

 

“常理之中，订婚之后你就是我们Harrison家的人，我自然会关照自己的家人”Darren爽快的答应下了这个要求，要知道新能源这个计划是多么的可观，拥有了它谁还会把Laufey放在眼里

 

“第二，新能源项目能带来巨大的收益和财富，我希望在这份收益里可以占到15%的股份，就当是我千辛万苦弄到这份配方的奖励吧。只可惜我父亲太抠门，要不我也不想背叛家族转来投靠你们”那个被他改的乱七八糟的东西，要是能成功可就见鬼了，但是为了能配合自己的计划，演的更逼真些，Loki需要为自己加些戏码

 

“15%不算很高，我可以和董事们商量，或者我们可以再研究”在利益方面Darren很谨慎，但又觉得有商量的余地，毕竟新能源项目能给他带来巨大的收益，少量的分出去一些也不是不可能

 

“第三，我这个人自由惯了，还有一些数不清的臭毛病，所以婚后不代表我们要在一起，这个你能理解吗？”这是Loki最在意的事情，虽然眼前的这位未婚夫也算是个帅哥，但他暂时接受不了除Thor以外的人触碰自己，同时这也让Loki更加的思念起对方

 

“等等，你的意思是说....我娶了你但是不能碰你？”Darren皱着眉头无奈的笑了起来，他娶了一个这么漂亮的Omega却不能拥有？这任谁都接受不了吧？

 

“是你说的，把这个事情想的简单一些就像是谈生意.....所以我们可以很正常的讨价还价不是吗？”Loki转动着他的绿眼睛，有些撒娇的样子是Alpha们最不能决绝的

 

“你被标记了？是Thor Odinson？”作为一个Alpha，Darren同样也会有强烈的占有欲，虽然Loki还不是他正式的配偶，但名誉这东西就足以让他变得很在意

 

“不，没有，我没有被任何人标记过。这点请放心，我是有分寸的”Loki回答果断，他感受到了Darren微妙的信息素变化，这很危险

 

“你爱他，是吗？”  
之前还伶牙俐齿的Loki突然安静了下来，他犹豫不定的神情让Darren心中更加肯定起来，他未来的配偶心里居然爱的是别人....

 

“我们结婚后必须住在一起，我要对我家族的名誉负责，你也一样。当然我们会分房住，但在外界我们必须扮演着恩爱的夫妇，这是我的底线，Loki”Darren做出了最大的退让，他并不喜欢强求来的东西，同样他自己身边也不缺少Omega情人。即使不能得到对方，也要让最美丽的东西陪伴在自己的身边。

 

“没问题，只要你不把情人带回家，至于你在外面有多少个私生子我都不在乎，财产我们婚前可以公证，我只需要新能源的15%，其他的都跟我没任何关系”

 

“我非常喜欢你，相信我们在今后的余生里会相处的很好，要是哪一天你忘了ThorOdinson这个人，你可以过来敲敲我的门，这扇门会随时为你打开”  
Loki不反感Darren这种方式的调情，说实话他欣赏这样直白和坦率的人。可他也明白，Darren Harrison也绝非一个善人，现在暂时性的妥协是因为自己手里尚有筹码，一旦他一无所有，对方可不会如此的“礼让”他......

 

“你的建议我会考虑的”

 

====  
订婚的日子在一天天的临近，Loki很纳闷Thor那边居然会一点动静都没有，要换做平时哪怕小小的吃醋意都会令对方不舒服的紧绷着神经，但这次太过于安静了，安静的有些诡异。会不会是因为这次的打击太大，导致Thor彻底的放弃了？Loki不敢想，不再互相纠缠下去，这明明是最好的结果，可心中的失落感在逐渐的扩大，很难想如果有一天Thor将不再爱自己，那自己在这个世界上的意义又会如何？一个声音在Loki的内心深处响起，他不想听却又阻止不了  
“没有人会爱你，你这个可怜的家伙，从来都没有......今后更没有.........”

 

订婚典礼的前一晚，Loki没有任何的睡意，他失眠了，翻来覆去的换着姿势可就是睡不着。他一面期待着Thor会突然出现，证明着自己还被在乎，可一面又担心着对方根本不会来，又或者闹出什么荒唐的事情来。脑袋里的思绪在不断的循环着，直至清晨天色逐渐变亮Loki终于再也躺不住了，他爬起床，简单的套上运动服就出了门。

 

清晨中的世界很安静，只有明媚的阳光与晨起的鸟儿在嬉戏，Loki一口气跑上山顶恨不得透支掉自己所有的体力，他气喘吁吁的扶着那棵年迈的老橡树，像少年时一样攀爬上粗壮的树干，坐在那个自己熟悉的位置上。景色一如既往的美好，这样的情景经常会出现在Loki的梦里，他很想把这幅美景分享给Thor，与对方并排同坐，就像年少时自己与Fandral一样。  
Loki舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，迎着拂面而来的微风唱起了他最喜欢的北欧的民谣...........

Hey baby Mrs Cold  
嘿宝贝，冰冷的夫人  
Acting so tough  
这么艰难  
didn't know you had it in you so be hurt at all  
我不知道你有这样的想法，所以我很伤心  
You waited too long  
你已等待太久  
You should've hook me  
你早就该勾引我  
before I put my raincoat on  
在我穿上雨衣前  
When can I get it  
好吧我懂了  
When can I see  
好吧我知道  
You were fronting because  
你在前面是因为  
You knew you'd find yourself vulnerable around me  
你知道在我身边你就容易受伤害  
When can I get it  
好吧我懂了  
When can I see  
好吧我了解  
You feel vulnerable around me  
在我周围你就会变脆弱  
Hey baby  
嘿宝贝  
what s going on  
发生什么事了？  
We lost control and you lost your tongue  
我们失控了，你也失言了  
You lost me  
你失去了我  
Deaf in my ear  
在我的耳朵聋了  
Nothing you can say is gonna change the way I feel  
你的任何话都改变不了我的感觉  
When can I get it  
好吧我懂了  
When can I see  
好吧我了解  
You were fronting because  
你在前面是因为  
You knew you find yourself vulnerable around me  
你知道在我身边你就容易受伤害  
When can I get it  
好吧我懂了  
When can I see  
好吧我了解  
I step too close to your boundaries  
我离你太近  
You wanted nobody around to see  
你不想周围的人看见  
You feel vulnerable around me  
靠近我你就变的脆弱  
Hey baby  
嘿宝贝  
What is love  
什么是爱呢  
It was just a game  
它就是一场游戏  
We both played and we can t get enough of  
我们参与其中，我们无法满足  
We both played and we can t get enough of  
我们参与其中，我们无法满足  
We both played and we can t get enough of  
我们参与其中，我们无法满足

 

====  
晚宴筹办的很成功，各界名流也都纷纷到场祝贺。媒体们也早在下午之前就到了会场，任谁都不想错过这条大新闻，明日的报纸和新闻更会铺天盖地的报道此事，赞美着童话一般的结合。

 

Loki扑了二层的粉底才遮住了他的黑眼圈，他一席白色的礼服，背部腰下的长燕尾由金色的丝线勾边，与肩部的花纹遥相呼应，领结处更是镶嵌着一颗和他双眼一样翠绿的宝石。他风采依旧，美的夺目动人，注定是今晚唯一的主角。

 

“宝贝，你今天真漂亮”Darren情不自禁的赞美着，他很自然的走到Loki身旁温柔的吻过对方的额头，表现出很恩爱的感觉......

 

“.......你今天也不错”Loki必须适应这一切，即使Darren刚刚的举动吓到了他，但这是维持这段婚姻的必要条件，他需要在心中默默的告诫着自己

 

Darren牵着Loki的手带他去认识自己的家人和朋友，这种小场面Loki应付起来得心应手，他总是知道怎样讨取别人的欢心，见人说人话、见鬼说鬼话。一番客套的招呼后，终于到了典礼最重要的部分，他与Darren提前走进主舞台的侧门，等待着主持人的信号。  
等待中，Darren握着Loki的手，在不自觉中微微握紧了一些力度，这让Loki很意外.......  
“你很紧张吗”？

 

“当然，这是我第一次订婚。你要知道，为了这个我送了多少东西去哄我的小情人们”当Darren决定要订婚的时候，他的小情人们各个要死要活的哭闹，为了安抚，他可是下足了功夫和金钱

 

“原来是这样，好吧！其实我也有些紧张，总感觉一会儿会有不好的事情发生”Loki并没有直言，他心跳的厉害，说不出是什么感觉

 

直觉就是这样奇妙，不能用科学和玄学来解释清楚，Loki讨厌但不能忽视，因为它一向准得要命....于是当他与Darren走向主舞台准备切蛋糕的时候，就注意到了人群末端引发的小骚动

 

“嗨，你干嘛推我，你.......”  
有人强行的推开人群，引起了大家的不满。原本还忙着给订婚新人拍照的媒体，同时也注意到了这点，他们回头望着骚动的源头，直到某个记者惊呼出声  
“Odinson，是Thor Odinson”  
这下人群彻底的喧哗起来，记者们像一窝苍蝇般的一哄而上，没有比这个更劲爆和狗血的新闻了。

 

Thor在一群记者的簇拥下来到舞台下面，无数的闪光灯在闪烁着，以及那喋喋不休嘈杂质疑的提问，这都不能阻止Odinson如此执着的直视这某人，直到一个可恶的声音打断了他

 

“Odinson，这里不是你该来的地方，我们没有邀请你”  
这个冷漠的声音是Thor第一次听到，但他对这张面孔并不陌生。Laufey，Loki的父亲，作为一个长者，Thor应该对他尊重，但在种种的事态和因由上，对方根本不配

 

“算了吧，没有人能比我更有资格来，这么棒的一场订婚盛宴……我怎么可能会错过”Thor微微一笑，轻薄又滑稽的感觉。他原地转了一圈看过周围人眼中的惊讶，最后又把目光看向了舞台上的Loki

 

Loki想过千万种Thor出场的方式，却唯独没有想过会是如此的直接。他试图稳定情绪，先应付好眼前的危急，等私下找个机会再与Thor说清楚。可情况要比想象之中的糟糕，在他还来不及开口前，Thor就抢了先机  
“你夺走了我的心、我的尊严，贪得不厌的你觉得这些还不够吗？对我的新能源项目有什么看法？是否满意？”

 

Laufey尴尬的看着Loki，这与之前所说的万无一失完全相反。他原本的计划是隐瞒此事，等秘密研制出成果后打对方一个措手不及.....可现在Odinson什么都知道，还在众目睽睽之下揭穿了他，这令Laufey很生气，不禁对眼前的人动了杀意

 

Thor注意到了Laufey的手下正在渐渐的包围自己，他很遗憾的叹了一口气  
“我怎么可能自己一个人来，在这方面上我可比你要专业，奉劝一句这不明智”Thor的话音刚落，在人群中早已掩藏好的手下一瞬间亮出了身份，人数比预料中的还要多。Laufey紧皱着眉头，他深知与一个军火贩子打架可不好玩，所以最后也放弃了这个冲动的念头。

 

Darren见情况不妙，让助手及时请走了现在的记者和无关的亲友，原本还很热闹的宴会厅里，现在变得冷冷清清。

 

Thor的眼神犹如燃烧的烈火，烧穿了Loki的身体，话语犹如利刃的锋芒，刺穿了他的心脏。Loki以为Thor是这个世界上最信任他的人，这种被人信任的感觉比得到任何财富都要珍贵。他被对方的真情所打动，愿意尝试付出感情甚至更多，可人心就是这样狭隘和可憎，Thor Odinson终究和其他人一样，只不过是藏的太深而已……深到直至今日才恍然明了

 

“你监视我？”Loki再也装不下去了，他不可相信般的发出声音，因为空旷的空间他甚至能听到自己的回声

 

“怎么？终于肯说句话了是吗？你的演技真不错，要不是因为彩虹桥上有摄像头，估计我会输的一败涂地”Thor嘲讽般的说着，他突然觉得有些可笑，台上的人依然如初见般美丽，但心却比毒蛇还冷血，他终究换不来对方的一丝真情实意

 

“.........我懂了，你根本就没想给我什么彩虹桥使用权，从头到尾都是在试探，包括你桌子上的那本新能源计划书？”Loki越想越害怕，他无限放大自己的想象，只觉得眼睛一阵酸痛，胸口闷的喘不上气来。他曾经费尽心机的计算着别人，却没想到有一天会中了别人的圈套？这个令他坠入爱河，深信不疑的男人居然用着同样的手法在欺骗他。这种挫败感让Loki都无法说出口，那份他所盗取来的《新能源计划书》到底是怎样的一份仿制品

 

“这些还重要吗？你已经做出了选择。Loki你就是一个彻头彻尾的骗子”这些天来的煎熬，Thor历历在目，在他最痛苦被军方逼的走投无路之时，他最爱的人盗取了自己的项目并和别人订了婚。Loki从来就没有考虑过他的感受，就算他把心掏出来，也换取不来对方一丝一毫的感激。

 

“对，我是个骗子，一个大骗子......”Loki放弃了一切可以解释的机会，他自暴自弃的大笑着，笑的最后流出了眼泪。他用最快的速度，不留痕迹的用手指轻轻一划，抹掉那不值钱而又廉价的眼泪，他要结束掉这一切

“既然你知道这些，那还在指望什么？指望我爱你？拥戴你？Thor Odinson你别傻了，我一开始就告诫过你，所以你根本没资格来指责我，要怪只能怪你自己，愚蠢的Odinson”这一刻，Loki开始痛恨着Thor，对方竟然质疑自己对感情的付出，难道他在塞尔维亚所做的一切还不能说明一切吗

 

“很好，我要的就是这句话，把我彻彻底底的骂醒.......”Thor有明显的不甘，但他早已为这个结果做好的打算。

 

Thor站在原地冷静了一会儿，然后缓缓的从西服上衣袋里拿出了一枚戒指，金色复古的指环托上镶嵌着一颗棱形的祖母绿宝石，那无以伦比的颜色在世上也只有三颗。Loki一眼就认出了他们第一次相逢时所竞拍的绿地精灵，他一直认为Thor送给了他的母亲.....

 

“说起来很巧，我本打算也是在这周末准备向你求婚的，我觉得它是最适合的，从见到你的第一刻起就这么认为着。今天是你订婚的日子，我把它送给你，也算是个了结。不要拒绝，我不想留着它，看着它就像是看着你的眼睛，你知道你的眼睛有多漂亮。它会迷惑我，困扰着我，时时刻刻的提醒我有多么的愚蠢”Thor一边说着，一边走向Loki所在的舞台边缘。舞台很高大概在Thor的腰部，于是他只是轻轻的放在上面，放在Loki的脚边。Thor承认自己在最后一刻突然胆怯起来，他们的距离如此的近，近到触手可得，可他甚至都不敢抬头看对方一眼？如果Thor有勇气去面对对方，他一定能注意到Loki眼中的泪光，注意到那份流露出来的不舍与恨意

 

迟疑了3秒钟，Thor最终松开了戒指上的手。他侧过脸对上Laufey那紧绷着的神情，声音很低沉的说道  
“这次的事情我可以当做没发生，但请你不要再挑战我的耐性，离新能源计划远点，我现在保证不了自己会不会做出可怕的事情来”Odinson是认真的，从拿起笔签了军方合同的那刻起，他这辈子都无法脱离堕落的黑暗，他什么都不在乎，什么都不怕，他把灵魂都赌了出去

 

留下自己的警告，Thor便毫不犹豫的转身离去。他步伐潇洒有力，就好像事不关己的一位过客，没人看见转身的一瞬间，从蔚蓝星海的眼眸中跌落出的泪水，也无人知晓Odinson强悍躯壳内破碎的残缺

 

====  
之后的事情Loki像是失了忆，他记不清父亲走时对自己责骂了什么，也忘记了Harrison家人对自己难听的话语，他就像个游魂一样，捡起地上的戒指独自回到酒店顶楼的套房中。房间内的物品和早上来时的一样，衣架上还挂着两件崭新的礼服，他甚至还没来得及换就提早的结束了。Loki乏力的坐在床边，用热毛巾擦拭掉脸上厚厚的妆容，漏出憔悴而又苍白的脸。昨晚他一夜未眠，酸痛的眼睛已无力睁开，热毛巾散发出的热气能稍微舒缓他的不适，可内心的委屈却让他不争气的哭了起来。

 

“你还好吗”  
一个声音从Loki的对面传来，距离很近。Darren其实在门口站了好一会儿了，他听到了Loki的哭声，所以直到对方稍稍平息下来才敢进来。

 

Loki拿着毛巾的手依然没有放下，他用力的吸吸鼻子安抚好自己的气息  
“你觉得那？这简直太糟糕了”Loki说的没错，今天真是糟糕透了，对每个人来说都是。他和Thor丢失了爱情、Harrison家丢失了面子、他的父亲Laufey失去了利益.....

 

“的确很糟，但我不得不提醒你，新能源的计划搞砸了，我们之前的谈判也就失效了”

 

Loki终于拿掉了脸上的毛巾，一副已经无所谓的表情。虽然那份假计划书早晚都会露馅，但这足以打乱了Loki的计划。他输得彻底，也亲手搞砸了一切....

 

“或者......你有其他更好的生意，可以谈谈？我是个讲道理的商人.....”Darren又更靠近了一些，这样的距离很暧昧

 

Loki瞬间明白了什么，但又想放弃了一般“........没有，什么都没有”

 

Darren抬起手粗鲁的撤掉Loki领口处的领结，连着着领口上方的两颗扣子一起掉落了下来。白皙漂亮的锁骨暴露在雪白的衬衫之外，这副美丽的身躯和漂亮的脸蛋可以挑逗起任何一个Alpha的欲望，并不计后果的想要去占有、掠夺......


End file.
